Five Teens and a webcam
by CrAzY aUtHoR pErSoN
Summary: Ever wonder what the Teen Titans would do with a web-cam. Two words Buck Wild! I hope you think its funny. Please Review. totally original idea. (I think)
1. Milk and Cereal

Hey Guys it's me Kaylie again just updating. Well are you waiting for? Read Read Read. Please?! Pretty Please?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the teen titans if I did this episode would have been done weeks ago!

Today was not an ordinary day in Titans Tower. Ever since Beast boy had brought that Web' cam they were all having mixed feelings about. Cyborg and Beast boy had already gone although no one had known about it. That left Raven, Robin and Starfire. Who would be the Cameras next victims? Those two people were about to find out. Robin sat down watching the Television. There was nothing on. There was nothing to do he was flat out bored. Then an evil thought popped into his head

' Hey Robin. Why don't you go crazy in front of Beast boys web cam?'. Robin answered aloud

" Because I don't want to!"

' why not?' he thought

" Because it's stupid'

' No one will know'

" But I'll know. it probably will be something we can all laugh at in the future but..." he was cut of.

" Robin! Friend why are you doing the talking to yourself"

" Uh. I was role playing!?!" He answered

" Oh... What is the role playing?" She asked

" Have you ever seen impressions?"

" Yes. I am quite good at that."

" It's almost the same as role playing. Hey Starfire do you want to do something goofy with me in front of Beast boy's Web-Cam?" he asked. It was either now or never and he'd rather not do it alone.

" Well of course." They walked twords the computer room. Everybody but them were out now they had gotten hungry and Raven had to make sure Beast boy and Cyborg didn't kill themselves over pizza toppings. Starfire and Robin debated on what to do and finally an idea came(A/N: if this is cheesy please tell me. Cause i was aiming for funny. But funny cheesy is good to. Is it not?)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: LIGHTS DIM;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Robin and Starfire: Welcome to the Robin and Starfire Variety Hour

(Big sign drops down that says their names on it. Out of nowhere an audience and a microphone appears. Then finally some scenery)

Robin: Welcome to the office of Rick Gruymen(a/n:purposely misspelled. who would want the whole world knowing their true identity) Private eye detective

Robin: I work in a cold, cold town in the middle of sunny California. I had just been involved with a crime involving mistaken identity I can remember it now.

Robin: I was sitting counting my money when ::knock at the door:: it opened and in walked the most beautiful teenager i ever saw. But she had danger written all over her.

Starfire: I'm here to collect the money you owe sir. Accept my apologies for not coming sooner. (She said in an Italian Accent)

Robin: Uh. Starfire what are you talking about? That wasn't your line

Starfire: Yes it was.I used the little book that tells us what the characters in the show say.

Robin: uh thats the T.V. Guide Star

Starfire: Sorry. Lets start over. from the line you said before I walked in

Robin: I was sitting counting my money when ::knock at the door:: it opened and in walked the most beautiful teenager I ever saw. But she had danger written all over her

Starfire: I.. I.. Um ah oh yeah. Hey mister Rick. I heard you services were pretty good, and I need your help!

Robin: What kind of help?

Starfire: Detective help

Robin: What kind of detective help?

Starfire: argh. I need to find something

Robin: find what?

Starfire: ::Getting frustrated:: I need to find a pet.

Robin: what kind of pet? :: chuckling

Starfire: grrrrr. :: eyes glowing madly:: I. Need. To. Find. My. Goldfish.!!!

Robin: ( thinks ' should i do it?') What Kind Of Goldfish?

Starfire: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Your driving me crazy with all your darn questions. Why don't you just find my stinking pet already huh. You know what Robin your fired I want to be the Detective!!!!

Robin: Why? :: chuckles::

Starfire: :: shoots robin with a thousand starbolts::

Robin: OK OK stop stop I'm Sorryyyyyyy. OK OK you be detective you be the damn detective!

Starfire: Call me Ace private eye duh duh Dunn. (She comically turns her head to the side and the camera zooms in for a close up)

Starfire: It's was normal day. I was kicking the butt. Of all the not good people. You let me catch you littering! Then something weird happened :: knock at the door:: a WHATTTT!!!!

Robin: John Nickelson Volunteer fireman!!

Starfire: you were supposed to be the client.

Robin: Your clients on fire?

Starfire: No. Robin. This is Starfire talking I'm..

Robin: Did you say you were on fire? :: smirking::

Starfire: No i said. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Robin: ::shoots Starfire with a giant hose::

Starfire: :: dripping wet. Now her eyes and fist are glowing:: Robin if I were you I'd run.

Robin: If I were you I'd get a towel :: laughing::

Starfire: 1.2.3.4.5... :: she sends a frenzy of starbolts at Robin. who is now hiding.

Starfire: Robin. Oh Robin come out, come out where ever you ARE!!!

Starfire: I won't hurt you.(she heard heavy breathing and looked down) there you are Robin. Why are you hiding

Robin: get back foul beast :: crosses his fingers at her::

Starfire: Robin I would never hurt you severely. All I want to do is have some fun.

Robin: what type of fun?

Starfire: ::Pulls out a butcher knife her eyes glow red.:: You don't want to know

Robin: Ahhhh. Ok Star I know your angry but um. I'm real sorry. :: crosses fingers again:: ahh. This is like those Halloween movies. In movies the good guy always wins he said

Starfire: Then I must be the good guy Robin.

Robin: how? wait didn't in those movies didn't everyone dieeeeeeeeeee.:: he ran as quick as he could he ran through a door and a sticky liquid fell on him followed by feathers.:: WHAT?!

Starfire: looks at him and holds up knife

Robin: I"M SORRY STARFIRE

Starfire: I'm sorry but it's to late

(the audience gasps)

"I've already forgiven you." a voice said robin turned to see Starfire looking at him dripping wet and laughing

Robin: but I thought that you. And

Starfire: oh that Star is just my robot. Cyborg made it for me..

Robin: Oh. Well I think thats enough goofy behavior for one day.

THE LIGHTS TURN BACK ON

They walk into the living room. Robin still covered in feathers. At that moment. everyone walked into the living room to see Starfire dripping wet an Robin looking like a giant chicken bwak bawwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

" WHAT'D I MISS?!" They all said in unison

------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? I hope you thought it was funny or I'll have to rewrite...

DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY

DON'T WORRY I'M CRAZY

Love your crazy friend author person

Kaylie.


	2. Variety Hour

Hey guys it's me Kaylie again. I'm sorry about chapter two. It was exactly the same as chapter one right. well I am really sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my dignity.

CHAPTER TWO: VARIETY HOUR

Robin sat down in the living room by himself watching t.v. well actually he was flipping the channels and trying to see what was on between channel 12 and 13 he was trying to discover channel 12 1/2. So far he didn't have an luck but one day he'd find the long lost channel and make millions. Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven. Had left the house to spend the day at the pizza parlor. Raven had only gone to make sure all the deaths were accounted for. Or to put in plainly if Beast boy or Cyborg killed each other over pizza toppings. Without them the house was plain boring. Until an evil thought came to Robins head

' Hey lets go preform in front of Beast boys web-cam.' Robin had to answer aloud

" No lets not and say we did!"

' That's lying.!'

" Then let me not and never say I did"

' But that's boring. I won't leave you alone until you do.'

" Get outta my head" Robin yelled. At that moment Starfire walked in to see robin talking to himself and she had to ask

" Robin are you feeling alright? Are you in need of the ...er... mental help?" She asked

" No. I just had an idea how about you and I do a show in front of Beast boys web-cam?"

" I do not think that is a good idea!"

" Why not?"

" Because I have no motivation!" she said

" I'll pay you!"

" With what?"

" A mustard bottle every week!"

"DEAL!" she said excited

They walked into the living room and began to discuss some ideas. They finally got one and it began

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;THE LIGHTS DIM;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Starfire and Robin: Welcome to the Robin and Starfire Variety hour!

( Out of nowhere an audience appears, and a stage and sound crew and two set of microphones) :: The curtains fall and come up again

Robin: Welcome to the office off. Detective Rick Kayson dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhh. I work in a cold, cold town in the middle of California. Where unforgettable things happen and dreams come true.

Robin: It was an ordinary day until :: knock at the door:: in walked the most beautiful teenager I ever saw. But she had danger written all over. Her smile was way to wide.

Starfire: Today on COP's. There will be reruns. The weather expected for today will be sunny with a slight chance of thunderstorms on friday....

Robin: Starfire. Those aren't your lines!

Starfire: Yes. I am reading from that little book that tells us what the characters in a show are going to do.

Robin: Star. That's the T.V. Guide. Here's your script try to get it right this time.

Starfire: O.k. start from what you said before I walked in

Robin: It was an ordinary day until :: knock at the door:: and in walked the most beautiful teenager I ever saw. But she had danger written all over. Her smile was way to wide.

Starfire: Are you Detective Rick Kayson?

Robin: Depends whose asking?

Starfire: Um.. I am asking

Robin: Then yeah I am. What can I do for you?

Starfire: I need you to find something

Robin: For who?

Starfire: Me

Robin: Why you?

Starfire: Because I need your help.

Robin: Why do you need my help?

Starfire: Because you said in your advertisement you could help..

Robin: oh. OK What do you want me to find?

Starfire:My pet

Robin:Why do you want me to find your pet?

Starfire: Because it's missing

Robin:Why is it missing?

Starfire: I don't know ::hands glowing::

Robin: Why don't you know

Starfire: Because I'm not a person who can tell the future

Robin: Oh. OK What type of fish?

Starfire:A Goldfish

Robin:( thinks' should I risk it? ') What kind of Goldfish?

Starfire: What do you mean what kind of Goldfish. There is only one kind! Robin you are not a very good Detective. You are fired and I am hired.

Robin: Who died and made you Queen?

Starfire :: holds up a starbolt to Robins face threating him::

Robin: OK. Your Majesty

Starfire: I am Ace Johnson Private Eye. It was a normal; day. I have just finished the kicking of the butt for two of my clients. I am awaiting the company of my new client....

Robin: Jack Gruffman Volunteer Fireman. Here comes me! (A/N: I forgot his name sry)

Starfire: Robin this is Starfire speaking are you feeling alright. Are you in need of...

Robin: Did you say you were on Fire?

Starfire: No I said my name is . Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Robin: I'll put out that fire immediately

:: takes an overly large hose and sprays Starfire with water::

Robin: Yay I put out the fire. ::he walks over to her and steps back::

Starfire: Hello Robin! :: hands and eyes glowing::

( aims her star powers at a running Robin)

To Be Continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did you think was it cheesy? Well anyway I'm not finished this chapter yet there is going to be a part two. well see ya

Love, Kaylie


	3. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

Hey Guys I forgot to put this in my story Sorry. It's just a little song I didn't make up

Not really any pairing cept rob and star but this comedy not romance.

(It's backwords)snatit neet eht nwo t'nod yldas I:remialcsiD

Starfire: Guys we forgot to sing this song so we are all going to sing it together .

Starfire: So don't go breaking my heart.

Robin: I couldn't if I tried

Starfire: And Honey if I get restless

Robin: Baby your not that kind

Starfire: So don't go breaking my heart

Robin: You take the weight off of me

Starfire: Oh, honey if you knock on my door. Ooh, I gave you my key

Beastboy and Cyborg : Woohoo, nobody knows it

Raven: Nobody Knowhoas. When I was down

Beastboy: I was your clown

Raven: Woohoo, nobody knows it. Know body knoowhoas

Starfire: Right from the start

Robin: I gave you my heart

Robin and Starfire: Ooohwoah, I gave you my heart

Starfire: So don't go breaking my heart

Robin: I won't go breaking your heart.

Beastboy: Don't go breaking my

Raven: Don't go breaking my

Cyborg: Don't go breaking my heart

Raven: And nobody told us

Cyborg: cause nobody showed us, and now it's up to us babe.

Starfire: ooh I think we can make it.

Robin: So don't misunderstand me, You put the light in my life.

Starfire: You make the spark into a flame, I've got your heart in my sights.

Cyborg and Beastboy: Woohoo, nobody knows it

Starfire: when I was down

Beastboy: I was your kitten

Raven and Starfire: Woohoo nobody knows it, nowbody knoowhoas

Raven: Right from the start, I gave you my heart

Cyborg: So don't go breaking my heart

Raven: I won't go breaking your heart

Starfire: Don't go breaking my

Robin: don't go breaking my

Beastboy: Don't go breaking my heart

Beastboy: Whoohoo, Nobody knows it

Starfire: When I was down

Robin: I was your clown

Robin: Right from the start I gave you my heart

Starfire: Ooohwoah, I gave you my heart

Robin: So don't go breaking my heart

Starfire: I won't go breaking your heart

All: Don't go breaking my, Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart

All: Don't go breaking my, Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart

All:Don't go breaking my, Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart

All:Don't go breaking my, Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my heart.

All: Don't go breaking my heart... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO YOU LIKEY YES NO MAYBE SO. WELL DONT FORG ET TO REVIEW.

LOVE, KAYLIE


End file.
